The Chain
by fujitsu-chan
Summary: Yatsuba era, one shot, eversoslightly OOC, but it's for a purpose so...yeah. Part 2 coming soon.


Maybe the handcuffs weren't such a good idea. L had considered Light's necessity to sleep, but he figured relocating Light's bed to sit beside L's massive desk of monitors and his computer would have been a sufficient fix to that situation. However, it only turned out to be awkward. As if bathroom breaks weren't awkward enough. But he had to keep an eye on Light, he just had to…

Light grumbled beside him, trying to get comfortable while one wrist was constantly jangling. The hum of all the electronics was indeed much louder at night, L thought. Out of the corner of his eye, L watched Light turn over again and again, casting his sheets away as often as he pulled them up to his chin.

"Light-kun, I am sorry about this set-up. You understand it is necessary, don't you?" His apology was sincere.

"I understand your position. I would do the same thing."

Of course Light would. It was the only way to be absolutely certain. Since L couldn't pin down any real, solid evidence that Light was Kira, he needed to instead have evidence that Light _wasn't_ Kira. L feared however that this only proved Kira's methods were not easily detected.

"It's just difficult to sleep when you're so far away," Light complained.

L's eyes widened, if possible, as he stared at his numerous screens. What did Light mean by that?

"This chain keeps running short and waking me up. If you were closer there would be more slack, and I could sleep," Light explained.

Of course that's what Light had meant. How stupid L had been to think for a second Light wanted him closer for…other reasons. They were both logical thinkers, emotions needn't get in the way of anything.

L bit his thumb as he tried to come up with a better solution. "Well, I could sit a little farther over, but then I wouldn't be able to see all the screens at once…Perhaps I could have the chain lengthened…" He didn't see any good solutions.

Light sighed and sat up on the bed. "Or you could just sleep like a normal person."

L slid his gaze over to Light. He wore only his boxers and an intense expression that challenged L to reconsider the lifestyle he had chosen. "Someone has to watch the monitors. Plus, I'm not tired. Sorry Light-kun, but that's not an option."

"You've ensured that nobody can get into this building, Ryuzaki. I've reviewed the surveillance tapes myself and nothing ever happens at night. Nothing. You're being over-cautious," Light insisted.

"I don't believe in being over-cautious. And simply because nothing has happened at night yet, does not mean something won't ever happen at night. I'm not about to let my guard down and allow that to happen." L turned back to his monitors, staring at the utter lack of activity. "Besides, I get other work done at night as well. It's easier for me to think when no one is distracting me."

"It would probably be easier to think if you got a decent night's rest every once in a while too…" Light suggested.

How irritating. L didn't need sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept.

"You don't have to sleep," Light said, as though reading L's mind, "Just lie down and rest for a while. The shadows around your eyes look almost painful." He seemed so sincerely concerned for L's well-being. It was unexpected, to say the least.

Would it be so awful to rest for a bit? L did feel bad that he was interrupting Light's sleep patterns. Perhaps he would lie down just until he was certain Light was asleep, and then he could resume his work. With a sigh, L turned his chair and stood. "Fine."

L discovered this was perhaps more awkward as he tried to determine how to get into the bed in a platonic manner. He could not ignore the implications of "getting into bed" with someone. Light didn't move from the center of the bed, either. L decided to simply sit on the edge nearest his desk and then just lie down from there. No need to get beneath the sheets.

"Actually…" Light spoke up, "could you get on this side? That way the chain is between us, not lying on top of us both."

L nodded and stood once more, walked around the foot of the bed, and repeated his sit-then-lie-down routine. He stared at the ceiling, feeling horrendously uncomfortable not having his knees drawn up to his chest and his hands resting on his kneecaps and maybe a cupcake on the desk in front of him while he watched the news over and over again for hints of what Kira would do next…

"You can't lie on top of the covers, that's worse than hogging them," Light complained, tugging on his side of the sheets. L reluctantly and awkwardly rearranged himself to be under the covers, feeling his stomach become uneasy with each of Light's requests.

"Do you always sleep with all your clothes on like that?" Light asked. He sounded so casual, not his usual business-like tone like he had whenever they worked on the investigation.

"I don't sleep, so it's hard to tell. Besides, I'm not going to sleep. I am waiting for you to fall asleep and then I will resume my work, Light-kun," L replied, matter-of-factly.

"Right."

Silence, aside from the hum of electronics and the high-pitched tone of TV screens on mute, filled the room. L could hear himself blink.

"It must be difficult…" Light mused suddenly, turning onto his side to face L, "Having to hide your face from everyone you work with except Watari-san. Don't you get lonely?" Light was indeed acting very uncharacteristically of himself.

"Not particularly. I work best alone," L answered.

"But you specifically asked for the help of the Japanese Police on this Kira case. And you asked me to help you."

"I only asked for help so that the case could be solved a bit faster, and so that I could use the police as tools to bring Kira to justice. Otherwise I could figure it out on my own just fine."

Light snorted. "I see. Well, working alone has certainly hindered your ability to interact with people when necessary, that's for sure."

L glanced over at Light. "What do you mean? I work fine with people."

"Look at you right now. You couldn't be more uncomfortable on a bed of nails! You can't even lie beside a friend without feeling out of your element."

L rolled onto his side, with his back facing Light. This wasn't what he had agreed to. He hadn't said he would allow Light to interrogate him about his past or his personal issues. "Shouldn't you be trying to sleep, Light-kun?"

Light scooched closer to his back, and placed a warm hand on L's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, I didn't mean to offend you." His breath tickled L's ear; his mouth must have been very close.

Another silence stretched on, but Light did not remove his hand. L wanted to fidget, to shift around, to bite his thumb, but thought it would be rude somehow. Or that it would only prove Light's point that he was uncomfortable. Instead he remained motionless, like a statue, unyielding.

Light's thumb swiveled around to apply pressure to L's shoulder blade. "You're so tense…" he commented. His thumb moved in small circles, finding knots everywhere. L closed his eyes and let out a silent breath, startled by how such minute contact could affect him so easily. He hadn't been in such near proximity to another person since he was a child. It felt…nice. But he was also letting his guard down, and with someone who had a seven percent probability of being Kira. L instantly stiffened up and cleared his throat.

"Would you relax, all ready? You don't have to be formal _all_ the time, you know?" Light sounded genuinely annoyed.

"No, I will not relax until you stop touching me. This was not part of the agreement," L replied coolly.

Light paused, still not removing his hand however. L could feel Light's eyes on him, inspecting. "You are fascinating," he suddenly confessed.

L flicked his gaze over at Light for a millisecond before staring at the wall again. Was he being serious? What was he trying to do right now? What was his endgame?

"I mean it, you are so fascinating. I have never met anyone like you, Ryuzaki."

L furrowed his eyebrows. This was getting stranger by the minute. He tried to shrug his shoulder out from under Light's hand, unsuccessfully.

"What, even compliments make you uncomfortable? Wow…" Light's gaze was unfaltering. "What happened to you to make you so guarded, I wonder?"

"It's really none of your business, now please, stop touching me and go to sleep." L felt cornered. He did not like this. Not one bit.

"You know what I think?" Light asked in a whisper, his breath once more tickling L's ear. "I think you like being this close to someone for a change. You just don't want to admit it because you don't know what to do in response…" Then Light's lips met L's earlobe, enveloping it in moist warmth. L had to repress his gasp, the unfamiliar pleasure sweeping through him. Light's mouth moved to L's neck, just below his ear, producing even more sensations that simultaneously terrified and thrilled him.

"What are you doing, Light-kun?" L's words came out in uneasy breaths.

"You've never been with anyone, have you?" Light asked, straight-forward.

What an absurd thing to ask. Who cares? What did that prove? What did all of this have to do with anything? L was about to respond with such comments, when Light nipped gently at the base of his neck, sending an uncontrollable shiver through him.

"Aren't- aren't you supposed to be with Misa-chan?" L asked, desperate to change the subject or somehow distract Light from his present actions.

"Well, yeah, but this set-up," Light lifted his hand and jangled the chain which bound them together, "doesn't exactly allow for much time with her."

It all clicked now, as if someone had just thrown a giant switch to the complex power grid Light had set up with all his confusing comments and actions. "I see, I understand now. Due to your lack of intimacy with Misa-chan at the moment, you thought that I would be an adequate substitute, and so you decided to come up with an excuse about the chain to lure me into bed with you. Clever, Light-kun, but it's not going to work." L sat up, about to get out of the bed.

Light placed his palm squarely in the middle of L's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. "You have it all wrong, Ryuzaki. I consider this chain an excellent excuse to get a much-needed break from Misa. She's so clingy. You, on the other hand, are avoiding me like the plague and I find the challenge to be utterly…stimulating."

L swallowed hard. This was dangerous. Light Yagami was a ladies' man, they all had witnessed that. Was he equally manipulative when it came to men? L had not been aware Light was even remotely interested in men. "Light-kun, I ask you to please reconsider what you're suggesting because it will only create unnecessary emotional conflict during the investigation and if-" Light kissed L hard, his tongue exploring L's mouth with such fervor, L nearly moaned in response. Instead he let out a long breath through his nose, his toes fiercely gripping the sheets, and tried to gather the willpower to shove Light away. His hands shakily approached Light's shoulders, as the kiss seemed only to deepen. But instead of applying force and launching Light's body away from him, his hands were treasonous. They slid over Light's shoulders and stretched down his back, feeling his well-toned muscles and pulling Light closer. L closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little more, allowing Light full access. The kiss continued and L wished it would never stop.

Light moved his moved his mouth down along the front of L's throat, while his hands began to travel down L's torso. _This is madness_, L thought_, this is complete and utter stupidity and recklessness and illogical action and…and…kamisama, does it feel good…_

Light's hands slipped beneath L's shirt. L hadn't felt skin-to-skin contact in so long…maybe he never had. He felt as though Light's fingertips were on fire, each one sending waves of heat through his body. Light straddled him and tugged the bottom of the shirt up, wordlessly requesting to remove it, as his mouth worked over the center of L's collarbone. L nodded in assent, arching his back up off the bed as Light yanked the shirt off. It got caught on the chain however, so L quickly unlocked his cuff and tossed the shirt aside before relocking the cuff to his wrist.

L looked up at Light, who appeared tall now that he was straddling him. Light had an undecipherable look in his eye. L was shuddering in anticipation.

Light bent down, mouth-to-ear once more, as his fingertips grazed L's nipples. "What do you want me to do to you?" he asked breathily.

L stared at the ceiling, his eyes half-lidded, unsure how to comprehend all the sensations he was experiencing. "I-I don't know…" he confessed shakily.

"I could kiss you all night, if that's all you can handle, or I could do something a little more involved to help out with that hard-on you've had for the past couple minutes."

L couldn't remember the last time he had been aroused, probably not since some awkward puberty stage that was out of his control. But now he felt that his entire being had been reduced to just this throbbing erection that needed to be touched.

"What'll it be, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. He slid his hands down to L's now painfully tight jeans, and laughed softly as L gasped. "I'll take that as an option B then…" And before L could protest, which he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to do anyway, Light was shifting downward, his fingers working on unfastening L's jeans as his mouth roamed the bare flesh of L's chest and abdomen. Light got the zipper undone as his tongue dipped into L's navel. Everything was tactile sensations, everything was impulse and desire and complete disregard for anything but this animalistic need. L felt like he was drowning before he had even gotten into the water.

At last Light removed L's jeans, leaving L naked and feeling quite exposed. "Are you ready?" Light asked quietly. As if L really had an option now. However, unable to say anything, he simply nodded.

What followed next felt so unimaginably good, L moaned in almost the exact instant Light's mouth enveloped him. He covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed, as Light started a rhythm. Light's hands had a firm grip on L's upper thighs, his thumbs applying just enough pressure as his mouth did amazing things. L found himself helplessly bucking his hips, his breath coming in gasps. Light sucked a little harder, producing another moan from L, who then bit his thumb in an attempt to keep quiet. Light's pace quickened. L's toes were clenched so hard he thought they might snap off. "Light-kun…" he whimpered, unable to help himself. "Nn…" L watched as his own hand slowly slid down to run his fingers through Light's hair. L felt the barest scrape of teeth and suddenly a shockwave blasted through his body, and he moaned once more as he finally reached his orgasm. L's panting finally reduced to calm breathing, and his heart rate began to slow down. All the tension that had been built up in his back and shoulders was now obliterated.

Light kissed his way back up L's stomach, chest, and neck, finally closing on L's lips. L tasted himself mixed with the intriguing, entirely foreign flavor of Light's mouth. When at last they broke apart, Light whispered, "So? How do you feel?"

L paused, biting his lip. "I don't know…" Everything seemed so unreal. Potentially, the world's most dangerous killer just gave the world's best detective a blowjob. How was this happening?

"Better, at least?"

"Sure."

"Good."

And now what were they supposed to do? Light flopped back onto the bed, and L pulled the covers up over himself. L felt like he should do something in return. But what? He had ideas, after all, he wasn't completely ignorant, just inexperienced…Why not…he was all ready breaking several of his own personal rules, why not add one more to the list?

In a move that surprised not only himself but also Light, L rolled on top of Light and kissed him, pinning Light's wrists to the bed. L smiled, mid-kiss, at how Light's eyes snapped open. L mimicked everything Light had done, working his mouth over Light's neck and collarbone. "Really?" Light asked, the vibration of his voice tickling L's lips. "I did not expect _this_," he stated, grinning with delight.

L pressed his mouth to Light's ear. "Well, you may be good with your mouth, in speech and otherwise, but I happen to be particularly skilled with my hands…"

Light shivered, smiling.


End file.
